User talk:Helena/Archive 1
Welcome =) — Skuld 06:15, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Haha, you're a little late, but thank you ^^ -- Helena 23:55, 1 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Haj där! Jag talar/förstår bara lite svenska. >_> -- Raynejarre 15:42, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Okay, vad roligt! ^^ Hur länge har du kunnat svenska? -- Helena 07:14, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::månviol, ungefär(?) ein veckan >_> (I am not that good at it yet, but I figure knowing more people whom speak the language never hurt) -- Raynejarre 08:20, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::About one week? Hmm, I think something went wrong there ^^ Well, I'd be glad to teach you some more =) -- Helena 10:13, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Hehe, Still learning >_> It is a beautiful language :) Raynejarre 11:17, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::::A beautifull language? Tell that to anyone in Finland and they'll laugh at you. ;) Jag kan ochså tala lite svenska. -- 11:40, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::Hmm, naah. I think English is nicer. In English, one word can be said in many different ways, but still mean the same thing. That makes the language more varied (?). That doesn't happen too often in Swedish. Although, I overheard that the elven language in Tolkien's books was influenced by the Scandinavian languages. And, btw, I hate Finnish, they all sound like Lordi. -- Helena 11:44, 24 June 2006 (CDT) :::::::That's sad to hear. Just to clarify, the language used by Tolkien was finnish. :P He was interested in the complexity of the language as he was studying a huge variety of different languages and then decided ro base the elven lanugage on finnish. -- 11:48, 24 June 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Never heard Finnish, but I have heard that Swedish, Danish, and Norwegian are pretty similar... Finnish is a scandanavian language as well yes? Is it very similar to some of the others? :) -- Raynejarre 21:27, 24 June 2006 (CDT)~ :::::::::To be nitpicky, Finland isn't even part of the Scandinavias, it's a Baltic nation. Their language isn't part of the Indo-European tree (where most European languages, such as English, German, French, Russian, Hebrew,...a lot of others reside) but in the Fenno-Ugric tree, along with Estonian (a close neighbour) and Hungarian (which is *very* different and only shares ~200 words with Finnish). — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 21:50, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Finnish isn't like the other Scandinavian languages at all. But the others are quite alike. Although, I often have a heard time understanding Norwegian. And Dannish is even worse. ::::::::::A beautifull language? Tell that to anyone in Finland and they'll laugh at you. ;) Well I'm actually from Finland but I think swedish is a beautiful language :) (might be because my mother tongue is both swedish and finnish) - J ja l 2003 10:34, 12 January 2007 (CST) The elven language is NOT Finnish. I heard several Swedish words when I listened. But I'm sure that there are Finnish words in it too. It's a mix of all the Scandinavian languages. And by the way, if you want to hear a language who is very like the elven, listen to the Icelandic language. -- Helena 04:29, 25 June 2006 (CDT) :Actually, elvish is indeed based on finnish. Tolkien himself thought it was the most beautiful language he had heard. He mixed in some latin too though. I personally think finnish sounds way too harsh. Everything they say sound like curses. o.o — Galil 21:30, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::All the better for their death metal. Too bad it's mostly in English for the masses. --Beautiful Gae 15:11, 28 February 2007 (CST) Your character images It's preferable not to use offsite image linking, for articles (for talk pages it's okay) so i suggest you upload them to the wiki. and use Template:Thumb to counter the white space problem around mediawiki's thumbnail with images. --Jamie 08:57, 5 July 2006 (CDT) :I didn't want to take space on your servers, but I will try what you suggest. -- Helena 08:59, 5 July 2006 (CDT) ::That's thoughtful but really it is fine. people tend to upload thier images as the same as their character name eg: Image:Ulodyte Of Xanadu.jpg. --Jamie 09:01, 5 July 2006 (CDT) Userpage Style Would you mind if I used your Userpage's style on my own userpage? I like its neatness and simplicity. :) --Rapta 15:25, 8 July 2006 (CDT) :Of course you may use it =) I'm very glad you like it! - Helena 16:22, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Kan jag också låna? ;) ― [[User:Stylva|'Stylva']] 10:11, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Såklart du får =) -- Helena 10:13, 21 August 2006 (CDT) And now I just have to try out my signature. 10:40, 21 August 2006 (CDT) NPCs You've just created new articles for some NPCs which is good, just a couple of things, have a look at Project:Style and formatting/NPCs so you can see the exact template formatting we use, I've edited this one Ardelia, as you can see there's not much different but we try to make them all the same ;) The other thing is in future, for screenshot, try not to have the person selected, the green ring looks ugly! Keep up the good work! --Xasxas256 05:14, 23 July 2006 (CDT) :Ahwell, I thought the green ring and the name under was ugly too, but I saw it on another one who already existed, and thought I would do the same. Thanks for giving me that link, I have been looking for it. =) I also thought that if I put up the articles, someone who knows more than me would notice that and correct them. =) I'll find some Prophecies merchants and look on their pictures, I guess. -- Helena 05:20, 23 July 2006 (CDT) ::You can look over my user page, it's got lots of editing tips on it, including a link to the style and formattin guide ;) If you ever want some help on the GuildWiki, put a note onto your talk page with an edit summary of "can someone help me please" or something and somebody will probably be able to help! There's so so many pics with green (and red) circles, we'll probably never get rid of them all! --Xasxas256 05:25, 23 July 2006 (CDT) 15 please review Template:cost and see if this meets your needs. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:36, 21 August 2006 (CDT) : : : :Hey, that looks terrific! Thanks a lot, and great job! : 15:38, 21 August 2006 (CDT) ::could you comment on Template talk:CostP reguarding this. Barek and i are kind of stalled about where to go from here. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 15:45, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Category:GuildWiki_humor you've a ton of funny skills there. please be sure to apply Category:GuildWiki_humor to them, we like to keep that stuff together. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:23, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :I had no idea there were such a thing. I will fix it immideatly. =) : 15:18, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :EDIT Although I do not like that big thingie that appears. I changed my mind. : 15:20, 23 August 2006 (CDT) ::big thingy? it's a category flag, see some of my skills :::I think I see the problem. They got added with , not Category:GuildWiki humor. If you use the latter, you won't see the big thingy. ^^ — Galil 16:35, 27 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Yes, I noticed, and tried that out. Which worked =) Thank you! ::::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 09:58, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Help for a Newbie Hey, mind if I use your page to format mine? I asked Rapta if I could use his but he said I should talk to you.--Azroth 20:34, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :Ahyes, he actually almost copied my page, with my permission of course, so I am glad he sent you to me. Of course you may, it's fun to see that you like it =) : 01:37, 24 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks alot, your page is realy nice and as it stands I dont have enough free time with College starting up to build my own from scratch. Needless to say I'll give credit where credit is due and add your name to my page to let people know the original design was yours. Thanks again.--Azroth 01:53, 24 August 2006 (CDT) :::No problem at all, it's fun that several people have asked me and not just copied it. I appreciate it. And I feel famous :P ::: 11:51, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Hey Helena, another wiki newbie here, I asked Azroth if I could steal his layout and he sent me to you. I like the way the characters are done. Let me know if it is ok. -- Mt Heart Attack 14:55, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :Of course it is okay, if you put some kind of credit on your userpage, sending folks to me =) :-- | -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 16:46, 12 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ok, I'll provide a credit on my page saying where I got it from. Thanks very much. -- Mt Heart Attack 17:28, 12 September 2006 (CDT) :::No problem at all, I'm glad you like it =) :::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 02:33, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Your signature Could you please use instead of . Thank you in advance. This will write your signature in the article as code instead of a template call and should always be done with signatures. -- (talk) 05:39, 26 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh, I had no idea. I'll try it out at once. Thank you! :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 09:56, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you for changing it. You might want to go through this list and do the subst stuff for all of them manually. Just place the text 'SUBST:' in the same place as it is in your sig and the template calls will turn into code when you save the page. -- (talk) 10:43, 28 August 2006 (CDT) Medlem på WP? Du råkar inte vara medlem på wikipedia med? Ren gissning med tanke på dels namnet, dels att jag hittade den användaren från en länk på deras diskussionssida om GW, sedan ser din karta ut att peka på Västerås. ;) — Galil 16:32, 27 August 2006 (CDT) :Det är helt korrekt, jag älskar wiki och tycker dessutom om att blanda mig i allting. Jag har konton på svenska Wikipedia, engelska Wikipedia, svenska Wikibooks, Wikimedia Commons och GuildWiki, om jag inte misstar mig. Sedan spelar jag fler spel som har wikis, men GuildWiki är det som intresserar mig mest. Dock är jag mer aktiv här än på Wikipedia för tillfället. : 09:52, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Det betyder att vi inte bara bor i samma land utan också samma stad. :p — Galil 12:43, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hah! Fast det stämmer inte riktigt, men Surahammar fanns inte med som mall på Wikipedia... :::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 12:21, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Nära nog. Jag bodde faktiskt i Sura tidigare, fast flyttade därifrån när jag var 1 år så vet inte om det räknas. Jag har inga direkta minnen från det om man säger så. Vet bara att sura-bor har konstig dialekt. ;P — Galil 17:41, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Tss, haha! Det sa alla mina klasskompisar också när jag gick två år på Kunskapsskolan i Västerås. Jag märker dock ingenting :P De hade väldigt roligt åt mig. Elakt. Jag lägger till dig i min Friends List om det går bra, vill inte ha en 40 meter lång diskussionssida här som liknar en msn-konversation :P :::::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 08:01, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Jo, visst går det bra. Problemet är bara att jag inte spelat på ett par månader. Bara loggat in någon timme åt gången någon gång i veckan. ;) — Galil 18:03, 4 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Hmm, jaha. Nåja, vi får väl vinka när vi springer på varandra när vi ändrar någon artikel då. :::::::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 03:08, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Stubs Your work is appreciated, but I would like to know the criteria on which you base unstubbing monsters? I have noticed you unstubbed some Nightfall creatures of which none of us know if those articles are complete as of yet, unstubbing boss articles with no SoC confirmation, and incomplete categorizations of monster articles. Thanks. — Gares 13:45, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :The things I look for is how many of the headings that has got quite much text under it. If it's full, I remove the stub. If only one heading is missing, I move the stub to a section-stub. If more than one heading is missing, I leave the page as it is. :In my opinion, the C3 template is enough to describe that we cannot guarantee that this article is correct. :Excuse me for my bad English, but what do you mean with SoC confirmation? :I do not touch the categorizations. That's not what my crusade is about, my crusade is about stubs. :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 14:18, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::For bosses, someone should go out with a Signet of Capture to do a skill check before it is unstubbed. The sections should be in lower case i.e. Skills Used -> Skills — Skuld 14:28, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::Who can tell if that is not already done? Most bosses uses less than 8 skills. :::Anyway, I can leave the boss pages for now if you want to do something about them yourself instead. :::My opinion is still that the stub-thingie looks really bad if nothing obvious is missing. If we don't tell anyone that's the reason why the stub is there, how could they know? If someone notices that the skills are wrong, just let them change it. I do NOT like that the Category:Monster stubs contains almost 1000 articles. :::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 14:43, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::: It may contain 1000 but that is no reason to rush or scimp on quality! Most boss pages have a note on the talk saying "SoC confirmed" e.g. Talk:Sskai, Dragon's Birth, I know for a fact most of the factions bosses bar one or 2 have been confirmed, and Rainith and Gares (possibly others) have gone back to prophecies to get the low level bosses! — Skuld 14:58, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :::::I will simply leave the boss articles to someone else then, and continue tomorrow with the other articles. :::::I don't think removing a stub is equal to shrimping on quality. I actually think it's more quality that way, since this whole site now looks like a stub. And it's certainly not, don't you agree? :::::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 15:32, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :I am working to remove Prophecies boss stubs by using Signet of Capture to confirm their skills. I also check that the boss has an image and the rest of the needed info before I leave to get him, so that I can fill in all missing info and unstub. That's how you should do it. -- (talk) 15:51, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::I repeat for the third time that I am going to leave the bosses alone for someone else to take care of, and remove the stubs on the other complete articles. If you are going to discuss how to take care of the boss articles, please don't do it on my own talkpage. ::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 03:12, 10 October 2006 (CDT) :::Sorry. I didn't mean to irritate you. -- (talk) 03:50, 10 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Sorry for being irritated. I called myself a bitch on my userpage for a reason. =) ::::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 14:00, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Uploading Images Helena I was wondering how u uploaded ure images. I'm stsrting to make my Profile page but don't know how - any help? Also how do you get ure sig 2 work - I need to type mine out. PS. Ure page rocks! Great inspiration. ''Fusco'' :There are two ways of uploading images. Either click the link " " down to the left, or write: :and then click the link after you saved the page. :I created a new page, named User:Helena/sig, and now, when I use it in discussion, I simply write: ~~~~~ :The five tildes are for the date and time. You should always use SUBST when using my way. :Thank you :) You can use it if you want, although so far everyone who has used it has written some kind of credit, and I would appreciate the same thing from you if you copy it. :) :| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 16:38, 20 October 2006 (CDT) ::Thanks I'll be able to sign things properly now :D and dont worry I'll be putting an 'Important People/Mentions' Area at the bottom of my page when it's complete - u'll be there. >/''Fusco'' \< 05:13, 21 October 2006 (CDT) :::Glad I could help :) Oh, thank you very much :D :::| -- [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 11:19, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Have A look now. I hope u notice where u r on the list. >/''Fusco'' \< :::::Thank you very much, I really appreciate it! =) :::::| — [[User:Helena|'Helena']] 07:55, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Another request, new to gwwiki Hey do you mind if i use your page as a guideline for mine? (sry i forgot to ask first) If you mind me using it, then i can change the template at your request. :Uhm, it's okay, but one problem... you forgot to write your name under this comment, so I have no idea who you are ;) I'll check in the article history. :— Helena 01:56, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::I now found you :) I also found my own name on the page, which made me very happy :) Feel free to use it however you want :) ::— Helena 02:00, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::ty :) :::-Divinechancellor Yet another person who wishes to use your userpage templates Can I? Lord of all tyria 16:02, 19 December 2006 (CST) :Of course, as long as you mention my name on your userpage :) Enjoy :) :— Helena 18:12, 19 December 2006 (CST) ::tyvm :) Lord of all tyria 07:57, 20 December 2006 (CST) Could I use it too? ill mention your name on it. Darkdawn 10:58, 2 January 2007 (CST) I'm already using yours and I have your name down under credits. So is that fine with you? Hellbringer 19:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :Of course you may :) It's totally fine with me :) Sorry Darkdawn for the slow answer, I'm here everyday but I missed that you wrote something. Very sorry. :— Helena 02:25, 16 January 2007 (CST) Armor Could you please visit User:Bexor/Armor Project and give your thoughts on the current state of the armor pages. I am using Mesmer Ascalon Armor as a kind of template at the moment (it's my "everything should look like this" example page). Hence why I removed the grey lines. Barek raised an interesting point about the grey backgrounds, saying the only reason they were there is for aesthetics and they aren't really necessary at all. If you can find an example elsewhere in the wiki where alternating colours are used that would be great. Anyway, I hope you will find some time to help me. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 10:17, 2 January 2007 (CST) Character images Hi. You don't need to upload the new version of an image for your characters with a different name. Yo ucan just upload it with the same name to overwrite the old version. Also, marking the old ones for deleltion would be nice. -- (talk) 04:56, 12 January 2007 (CST) :Oh, haha, cool. Didn't even think of that. How stupid of me. I will do that as soon as I get to my own computer. Thank you for reminding me! :— Helena 11:09, 12 January 2007 (CST) :: No problem. -- (talk) 12:43, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::By the way, is there a way to move pictures, or shall I delete all my pictures that I want to keep and re-upload them on the correct names? :::— Helena 15:19, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::::There is no way to move images so you need to reupload them and mark the old versions for deletion. -- (talk) 19:29, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::I see, thank you! :::::— Helena 05:09, 13 January 2007 (CST) Hi Helena, I really like your user oage template for the characters, I was wondering if I could do something similar on my page with your permission.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 19:47, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Of course you may, if you make some credits or something, directing people to me. I'm glad you like it :) :— Helena 11:04, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::You should make a box at the top of your user-page saying "Yes, you can use the design of my page on your own, but please give credits" ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 12:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Oh, good idea! Although I wouldn't be able to count the people who are using it ;) (9 people have asked :D) But I think I will do as you say. :::— Helena 14:08, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Just check the "What links here" for your userpage ;) — Stylva (talk)( ) 14:21, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::::Oh... that's smart! :D Haha, I just checked the history of my userpage to see how my character-design first showed up. It's quite like what I've got now xD :::::— Helena 14:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::::Well, that makes two users now that have asked to use my page that I've sent to you so far. I wonder how many more will be inspired by your design...or just see a page inspired by your design, have no idea how to code, and ask to use the code :P— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 00:09, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::::::Haha, yes, I looked at "What links here" on my userpage. And it was so many people that I didn't know about! :) I have to thank Stylva, I believe she gave me the idea of using those colours. :::::::— Helena 01:18, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::::::::I believe Barek created a page of official profession colors. There's a link to it on Gems userpage here, or the official page is Project:Style and formatting/Profession colors.— [[User:Azroth|'Azroth']] 13:03, 5 February 2007 (CST) :::::::::Yeah, I only meant that she gave me the idea of using the profession-based colours on my characters aswell. :) :::::::::— Helena 13:20, 5 February 2007 (CST) Your Layout I copy some of your code and I was inspired by your user page to make mine. Thanks for making that! I credited you on the bottom of my user page. --Benoit flageol 15:09, 15 February 2007 (CST) :Oh, okay, thank you! :— Helena 16:51, 15 February 2007 (CST) :I used your layout for my page, I did credit you and I hope its ok.PrimalBlade 07:57, 10 March 2007 (CST) ::Of course. :) ::— Helena 03:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Layout Nice layout, it looks really good! --DragonWR12LB 01:30, 11 March 2007 (CST) :Thank you very much! :D Btw everyone who are watching my talk page (if anyone does), I'm about to create an archive now. :— Helena 03:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT)